ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Soren Blacktyde
Soren Blacktyde is an Ironborn, and the heir to House Blacktyde. History Soren was born to Sygfryd Blacktyde and Vilora Blacktyde formerly of the house Farwynd in 351 AC. Born the heir of the Blacktyde name, being the firstborn son of Lord Sygfryd Blacktyde who was called simply by Ironborn Tradition "the Blacktyde". From a young age he was taught the ways of sailing as was his birthright. He kept closer to the docks than most children even among the Ironborn, always diving below the surface. The Drowned men were some of his closest watchers and helped foster his attraction to the sea. He learned the ways of the Drowned God, and the ways of the oceans, how fickle the Drowned God could be with storms and the sinking of ships as his mother was lost at sea when he was but two years of age. As he grew older the young lad cast aside the small axes of his upbringing, instead taking the favor of a large two handed blade. He still carried an axe with him of course, seafaring almost demanded something with a shorter reach. Even into his teenage years he still maintained his affinity for the sea, finding he understood how the creatures below the water thought and moved able to draw fish to him or crabs. There was a night he was out in the pools at the rocky beaches just searching for any edible shellfish. He slipped off a slick bit of algae and fell into the water in a deep ship lane. He was out cold but luckily was found by one of the Drowned Men who knew him from when he was young. While he was out, he had a vision of a small nurse shark he saw his own body hanging limp in the water and willed the shark forward. The shark scooped his body up from beneath and dragged him to a rocky shoal freeing his head from the water. It was during the time of his recovery that he dreamed long and deep about swimming in the ocean, free of any fear and only the thought of feeding. The night after he was fully recovered and sleeping in own bed he did dream again, this time he saw legs in the water, and could not stop the carnage that followed. He watched as Man and women were torn apart, All of them devoured leaving naught but blood in the water. It was when he woke that he took a guardsman down to the beach he dreamed about and indeed found clothing from two Iron islanders, But they found no bodies. He spoke to the Drowned Men about these visions. The Drowned Men claimed it to be a blessing of the Drowned God and said little more. It was after that that his days were spent on that ridge where he slipped meditating on the rock. It took him many months but eventually he found a shark, a small shark at the time that hunted that shipping lane. He made first contact with it at the age of seventeen, calling the shark "Riptide". Riptide was his way of knowing everything that went on in the seas of the iron islands. Riptide likewise seemed to always know which side of Blacktyde was closest to Soren. It wasn't until the age of twenty-two that Soren finally finished refining his aeafaring skills after being sent to learn from Maron "the Monstrous" Pyke. The man was a reaver, that made the choice hard for Sygfryd to send his son out with him but the man knew the blade and the sea, so he sent Soren to ride with him for two years. While he was out with Maron Pyke training and refining his seafaring skills his Father finally remarried. It was to Asha Greyjoy, now Asha Blacktyde. Asha was much younger than "the Blacktyde" and perhaps more suited to marrying the young heir but it was insisted that she marry the head of the House as he himself was no longer married. Soren was not too distraught at this news, having only met Asha once or twice off-handedly. Personal Equipment and Ship Sorens Sword is a True two-handed blade, not a bastard sword or so called "Hand and a Half" sword. The Sword itself is Four feet from Tip to pommel and the Blade alone is Three Feet and Three inches from Guard to tip. The Thin Riccasso of the blade is Actually Blunt and able to be gripped in the case his enemy gets too close and requires a shortened reach. He Does not Have a name for this blade as he has not believed it to have earned a name in his hands yet just as he has not earned a title himself. He May be the Hier of the Blacktyde family but that is his only title. Soren also carries around with him two Waterskins, one filled with fresh water and the other filled with salt water. The salt water brings with him a piece of the ocean with him everywhere he can go. He Likewise will take quick sips of the Sea water while taking trips far inland so that he may never forget the taste of salt spray on his lips.Category:Iron Islands Category:Kingdom of Winter Category:Character